YOU'RE IT, YOU'RE THE ONE
by lexiswolfvamplover
Summary: I adopted this story from tnmElovr and I'm really glad I did it's a really good story that about the wolf pack and the cullens but it's mostly about Paul, Jared, And Bella


_**BELLA POV**_

**_PREVIOUSLY_**

**"Of course." Esme said, smiling at me.**

**"Wait." I said, taking a step forward and stopping them from continuing out the door. "They won't hurt me-"**

**"You don't know that." Edward said, before he ushered the rest of the family outside. I huffed and crossed my arms over me chest.**

**"I'm not a baby." I said. I felt Esme place her cold hand gently on my shoulder.**

**"It's just a safety percussion." She said, with a soft smile. I just nodded, and trained my eye on the glass wall. A couple of seconds later I saw the whole pack come prowling out of the trees toward the Cullen's. And damn did they look pissed. I couldn't hear anything, but I did see how Carlisle stepped towards Sam with his hands raised up as if in surrender. I noticed his mouth move, before I saw Edward step forward slightly and say something also. But whatever he said seemed to set the pack off. As a string of loud growls reached my ears. Suddenly my eyes widened as I saw Sam and the rest of the pack take up defensive positions along with the Cullen's following suit.**

**"No." I whispered before I ran towards the door.**

**"Bella!" Esme said, but I ignored her as I busted through the front door.**

**"Stop it!" I yelled, running down the steps and barreling through the Cullen's. Trying to make my way in between the two groups of mythical creatures. "Are you insane!" I said, placing my hand on Carlisle's chest and putting my other hand in front of Sam's snarling muzzle. "Stop it! I'm fine see?" I said, motion my with my head down towards my body. Seeing as my hands were already occupied at trying to hold back the two leaders. "But if you don't stop at this instant I will get hurt!" Slowly but surely the growling stopped and everyone relaxed their tense postures, but the glaring was still going on. I sighed relieved and dropped my hands.**

**"Now." I said, turning to face Sam fully. But I kept good note of avoiding looking at the brown and silver wolves. "What the heck are you doing here?"**

_**NOW**_

**I heard a growl come from where the brown and silver wolf were, but I didn't dare to look that way. The brown wolf ran to the bushes. Then came back as Jared and believe me he looked pissed but so was I.**

**"What the hell are you doing here Bella!"Jared yelled.**

**"You said you didn't want to look at me right now and leave so I did.!"I yelled back.**

**"What in the world would make you come here? We thought you were hurt."**

**"Well Alice wanted to talk to me and you didn't want me near you so I came here."**

**"Bell come on." Jared said holding out his hand waiting for me to take it.**

**"No. I'm not ready to leave. Especially with you. You hurt me Jared you've been knew I cared for Paul. He's apart of me I can't just forget him. I know I keep making promises and breaking them, but damn this is hard on me and if you can't acceptedthat a little part of me is goin always love Paul thanyou shouldn't be with me."I could feel my heart slowly breaking and tears running down my face."Alice can you get me away from here please."**

**Alice held out her hand and I took and jump on her back. I didn't even look back.**

**"Where are we going?"**

**"To the mall of course."I had to laugh after all this she's taking me to the mall.**

_**Jared POV**_

**Later on patrol**

**She didn't even look back. I felt my heart breaking. And it's all my fault. I know she love Paul, but she choose me I just wish she would get that. I mean come on I confessed my love to her and once she saw Paul's face she was ready to run after him.**

_"Jared. Come on man snap out of it Sam caught a cent of a leach."_

**_We followed the scent and it ended in the clearing. Standing there was a bloodsucker with red evil eyes._**

**_"I see you found me good. Listen you all need to run, because I guarantee you won't like whats to come. Now you could listen to me and run or you stay here and die. He wants the girl and what he wants he gets. You'd be smart to just let her go. Tell the Cullens the debt I owe them is now paid because they are on his list to._**

**_I know its short but im just begging please Review. Till next update _**


End file.
